


【铁虫】漂亮男孩

by SeaSugarFish



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSugarFish/pseuds/SeaSugarFish
Summary: 半PWP 总之是不健康的产物ooc且简短  算是自娱自乐的摸鱼
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 40





	【铁虫】漂亮男孩

Tony Stark极度迷恋他的男孩。

男孩有着世界上最纯洁灵动的双眼，像是有一片结了青涩果实的森林，小鹿从清泉中探出湿漉漉的脑袋，蠢蠢欲动抓挠着闯入者的心脏。男孩皱起好看的眉毛，撅起红彤彤的薄唇，住在眼睛里的小鹿便也会跟着生气起来，于是献上所有的月桂和星星哄他开心也不为过。可当男孩穿着牛仔裤撑起丰满挺翘的屁股，一双细长的腿仿佛盈盈一握就会被折断，声音和身体都充满奶香味时，便褪去所有清纯把人勾入罪恶和欲望的漩涡。

男孩是天使与魔鬼的结合体，是抱着伊甸园苹果的洛丽塔，也是Tony Stark想要夜夜禁锢在身下的宠物。

男孩会张开雏鸟羽翼一样的双臂开心地扑过来钻进Tony怀里，仰起头可爱地抱怨今天的西语测试好难，也会在周末午夜看电影的时候，撒娇般枕着他的手臂，明明已经困倦到闭上双眼却仍然把盛满冰淇淋的勺子塞进嘴巴。

男孩小小的，蹬着新百伦的脚丫会踩在Tony高级定制的皮鞋上，然后狗狗一样上下蹭着对方的鼻尖，柔软的舌头伸过来从精致的小胡子一直舔舐到完美的嘴唇，留下一道暧昧的水痕。

这真他妈性感不是吗？Tony Stark危险地眯起双眼，双手理所应当地抓住浑圆的屁股，用对待女性胸部的手法色情地揉着，同时缠绕住顽皮的舌尖并邀请进入自己充满威士忌醇香的口腔。

脖颈处细嫩的肌肤，胸前两颗稚嫩的樱桃，都是留下牙印和吻痕的好地方，他故意将温热气息尽数喷洒进男孩的耳朵，果不其然换来一声尖细的娇喘。

枪炮走火的最后一秒他终于妥协地放开他，兴许是被欺负过头，男孩气鼓鼓缩在沙发一角，哼哼唧唧不知在说些什么。

可爱清纯极了，如果忽视白衬衫露出来的那截窄腰。

Tony Stark从不是个忍耐欲望的家伙，直到他遇见了他的男孩——太过漂亮却永远不知好歹的妖精。

他想让男孩吞掉自己的精液而不是冰淇淋，想捏紧男孩脆弱的脚踝狠狠送进去，想看男孩单薄的腹部鼓起一个美妙的弧度。

可他只能在男孩摇晃着光滑小腿喝牛奶时，一边有一搭没一搭回应高中生絮絮叨叨的日常，一边悄悄拉下紧绷的裤子拉链，在早餐结束时又从匆忙将微微抬起头的性器塞回去，在男孩桃红色的眼角留下一个温馨的分别吻。

谁让他的宝贝今天要去上学呢？

Tony Stark数着还有几天才到周末，顺便算了一下男孩还有多久才会成年。

“我知道你在想什么，还有五十三天，Daddy。”

他震惊地瞪圆双眼，可Peter Parker已经咯咯笑着跑走了。

谁不喜欢漂亮男孩呢？

end.


End file.
